My Sweet Dark Lady
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: After a tiring day of school, homework, housework, and lady-lessons, Sunako just wants to escape. But what if her prayer is heard by the Goblin King and she ends up in a time more befitting to her? Complete!
1. prologue

_**My Sweet Dark Lady**_

_After a tiring day of school, homework, housework, and lady-lessons, Sunako just wants to escape. But what if her prayer is heard by the Goblin King and she ends up in a time more befitting to her and, not just that, will finally become a lady? What if it's all because of Love at First Sight?_

_ Godchild/Wallflower(/Labyrinth) x-over Sunako x Cain _

_Warning: OOC and...it's called "love at first sight" for a reason._

Prologue

Sunako collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

This day had been not one she would have liked. First school wasn't going to well—well, it was, but she had math today and that was never fun. And it was worse today.

It would only get worse from there: her homework was too intense—Sunako wondered if her math teacher was out to get her!

Then she had to clean the house—that wasn't too bad, but the boys had really messed up the places that were usually kept clean.

Then, of course, they had to make her do their lady training thing afterwards, and, that day, Kyouhei especially was unrelenting.

Finally, Takenaga made them stop when our poor, favorite, little Sunako finally broke down in tears. Sunako ran away while he told her he'd make her some tea and here she was, on her bed, sobbing silently.

Jareth looked in his crystal ball and frowned at the young girl whom his goblins had befriended. Sunako was usually so strong and powerful. It was too bad he already decided that Toby would take over his kingdom. Sunako would make a good Goblin Queen.

"Is Sunako alright?" a goblin asked, looking at the crystal.

"She had a trying day."

"Poor Sunako!"

Sunako hugged her pillow to her chest. "I wish I was anywhere but here," she said.

Jareth smiled. "Alright, Sunako. I'll find a place for you to stay until you're ready to return—or until I have to return you." Jareth set the crystal ball down and picked up two others.

One of them held the image of the love of his life and heir: Sarah and Toby Williams. Jareth inhaled heavily. She was so beautiful…And Toby…that boy was growing fast! It was almost time…

The other had a young, handsome man in a bathtub. Jareth winced at the scars on Cain Hargreaves' back and he looked at the other ball again.

This time it showed someone else, but it didn't seem right to Sheshomaru to dump Sunako in his arms. He was still considering Cain, so he waved the ball again.

L Lawliet? Nah…he was too busy trying to solve the Kira Case in a different dimension. Sending her to Cain was looking like his best idea for Sunako's situation. Plus it might help Sunako's housemates.

"I just hope Cain can handle her," Jareth muttered before picking up the crystal with Sunako's image in the glass and held the one with Cain, who had finished his bath. Jareth pressed the crystals together and, as though they were water, they began to merge into one.

Sunako felt all material around her begin to fade away. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was fading.

She fell, gaining speed and momentum.

Sunako screamed as she fell, trying to grab onto something, but all she caught was air.

She fell to the ground.

When she opened her eyes again, Sunako was in the middle of the street. There were no cars around.

The road was made of stone brick and the sky was entirely black. Her only source of light was the lamp posts lit only by fire. She was surrounded by buildings of red brick all around her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A man shouted at her in English.

Sunako stood on her feet, shakily and tried to speak, her voice was choked back and she was shaking heavily. The man stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand with his other hand and led her swiftly out of the street.

He was dressed in a tuxedo and cape. On his head was a top hat. "That's right, Miss, just breathe. My name is Count Cain Hargreaves, or Earl Hargreaves. If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to one of my guest rooms."

Sunako nodded. "Thank you," she said, also in English, still shuddering. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Cain released her and offered his arm. Sunako blinked, confused, but decided she ought to not offend him, so she linked her arm in his and he led her down the street.

As she walked, she realized she was wearing a dress of some sort that squeezed her ribs terribly. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Got some amnesia, eh?" Cain asked. "You're in London, Miss. Do you remember your name?"

"Su…Sunako Nakahara," Sunako answered. "I remember that I'm Japanese and from Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido?"

"A region in the north of Japan."

"So you remember your home, but not your time in London?"

"No."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Sunako tried to conjure up her memories, but other than where she was from and her name, nothing came to mind. She shook her head. "Well, that's alright," Cain said. "Take your time remembering. You can stay in my house until you remember."

"Thank you so very much," Sunako said. A carriage stopped before them.

"Lord Cain!" a man said coming out. "Thank God you're alright…who's this?"

"Ms. Sunako Nakahara," Cain answered. "She's caught a small case of amnesia, Riff. I've offered her a place to stay until she remembers."

The man, Riff, sighed and allowed them to enter the carriage. Cain followed Sunako inside and, once the door was closed, they headed to the Hargreaves' estate.

"Good luck, Cain," Jareth said, throwing the ball into the air. "Keep her safe."

* * *

Her is the prologue to another crossover with the Wallflower! Originally, I was going to have Sunako end up with Jezebel, but...it just never worked out that well...so, it's Cain x Sunako.

Reviews may be optional, but it'd still be very nice ~puppy eyes~


	2. 1 The Earl that Courts Death

Chapter 1: The Earl Who Courts Death

Sunako woke late the next morning. She snuggled deeper into the covers, eyes closed.

_I don't want to get up,_ she thought; _it was such a nice dream. I dreamed that I had traveled through time to the Victorian Age of England and met a count named Cain Hargreaves who offered me a place to stay and sleep. He gave me food that I had never had before—I remember that it was very good and I remember that he had a servant named Riff who was a bit harsh at first, but overall very nice to me. He gave me a vast room and two servant girls to care for me._

"Ms. Sunako. Ms. Sunako, it's time to get up." Sunako opened her eyes and Martha smiled at her. "How are you this morning, Ms. Sunako?"

Sunako sat up. The room she was in was not her room back home. It was just as vast, but it was not her room. Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, and Josephine were nowhere to be seen. Her TV was gone also.

Instead, the room had draperies made of white linen and she was in a bed that had soft blue covers. There was a vanity with a dress ready for her. Martha and Claire, the servants that were assigned to Sunako were smiling down at her.

"It wasn't a dream," Sunako muttered.

"Of course not, dear," Claire said. Sunako got up and was taken to a bathroom. She was stripped of her nightgown.

Sunako cried out and tried to cover herself up, but Martha and Claire forced her into the tub. Sunako tried to tell them to leave, but they wouldn't listen to her. While Claire washed Sunako's hair and back, Martha left to get a fresh change of clothes.

Once Sunako's hair was pinned up, Claire washed Sunako's neck and shoulders.

Sunako, by this point, had given up trying to fight Claire and allowed the maid to do her job. That didn't mean she didn't pout.

Martha returned with the fresh clothes and Claire picked up a towel. "Alright, Miss, you're done," Claire said. Sunako stood and Martha helped her out of the bath while Claire wrapped the towel around her. "I'll go let Lord Cain know that you're almost ready. He wants to see you, Miss."

Sunako shrugged and Claire left. Now it was Martha's turn. Once Sunako had the slip on, Martha slipped a corset over Sunako's head. "Grab that post, Miss," she said, pointing to the post she mentioned. Sunako and Martha walked over to the post and Sunako tightened her grip on it. Martha tightened the corset around Sunako.

"Ouch!" Sunako cried out. Martha didn't even so much as blink or lighten the corset. "It hurts to breathe," Sunako snapped.

"You'll get used to it," Martha retorted. "Without it, you'd be going around in just your slip and we can't have that now."

Once the corset was on, Sunako gasped for air and held her rib cage. Martha returned with a dress. It was violet and had a high collar. Sunako slipped into the dress and Martha buttoned up the back while Sunako tried to do the sleeves (which had buttons all the way to the elbow). Martha took care of those as well.

Finally, Sunako's feet were fitted into black boots that she had, apparently, been wearing the night before.

"Ms. Sunako," Claire said, "Lord Cain is waiting for you to join him for lunch."

"Not breakfast?"

"We were told to let you sleep," Martha said. "So we did."

Sunako followed Claire to the dining room. Sunako wondered what Cain looked like. She shuddered, hoping he wasn't a Creature of the Light.

Claire opened the door and Sunako walked inside. Seeing Cain, she tried to turn and run.

"Miss!" Claire shouted, grabbing her and forcing her into a chair.

"Am I not to your liking?" Cain asked, blinking in confusion.

"You're bright!" Sunako shouted at Cain, covering her face. "I'll go blind! I'll melt! I can't stand being near Creatures of the Light!"

He had dark, sleek hair. His skin was creamy white. His lashes were long. His eyes were gorgeous! Gold-green eyes smiled at Sunako.

"Bright?" Cain asked. He smiled. "Creature of the Light?" He began to laugh. "Ms. Sunako, you're quite funny. I've never been complimented so strangely. But I find it doubly funny since you're a 'Creature of the Light' yourself."

Sunako lowered her hands and bit her lip, looking down. "No, I'm not. I'm a Creature of the Dark. I'm not befitting to be in your presence. I'm an ugly creature—"

Cain slammed his fist on the table. Sunako jumped and stared at him in surprise. "Who," he growled, "told you such a lie?" Those beautiful gold-green eyes that were once laughing were blazing in a fiery anger. "Who?" Cain demanded.

Sunako never felt so frightened before. Not even during the heat-wave when she was certain that the boys were going to kill her when her inflatable pool…but…who were those boys?

And this was only her second time ever being frightened in her whole life (she wasn't even frightened of a bear when she was two—that, she remembered).

Cain strode over to her and towered over her, staring into her eyes, his hands griping the arms of Sunako's chair. "You're not ugly," he growled. "_Never_ say that about yourself in my house."

Sunako tried to think, but her mind came up as a blank. "Alright," was all she could say to him. Cain returned to his seat and silence laid itself thick and sweet in the room. The door opened and little girl entered the room.

Sunako nearly jumped out of her seat again seeing the girl.

Her hair was gold and long. She had blue eyes and was dressed in a sky blue dress that reminded Sunako of the Gothic Lolita style. She was almost as pretty as Noi—and who knows how much younger than them!

_But, _Sunako thought, _who's Noi and how do I know her?_

"Hello, Big Brother," the girl said. She looked at Sunako and stared at her. "You brought home another girl?"

"She's a guest," Cain said to the girl. "I think you'll like her, Mary."

The girl then smiled at Sunako and curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Mary Weather Hargreaves."

"Nice to meet you," Sunako replied. "My name is Sunako Nakahara."

Mary sat between them at the table and began to eat. Silence returned. Mary, apparently, didn't like that. "Ms. Sunako, what do you like?"

"What do I like?" Sunako repeated, taken aback.

"Yes, what do you like to do?"

"Well, read, I guess."

"What do you read?" Mary pressed. "I've been reading Jane Austin's works lately."

"Oh, well, I like reading psychoanalyses of serial killers."

"Psychoanalyses?" Mary asked, blinking. "What's that?"

"It's the study of what goes inside the mind of serial killers," Sunako clarified. Sunako began giving examples. Mary looked slightly sick and excused herself. Cain, however, asked questions.

"Have you studied Vlad the Impaler?"

"Yes! He's one of my favorite vampires besides Elizabeth Bathory."

"Not Giles de Rais?" Cain asked.

"Who's Giles de Rais?" Sunako asked in return.

"Giles de Rais was a man called a vampire like Elizabeth Bathory and Vlad the Impaler, but he's the first of the three of them. He was a soldier in the French army when Joan of Arc was alive. He would kidnap children and…"

Cain went into graphic detail of what Giles did exactly. Sunako glowed. "What mastery!"

"Quite," Cain agreed. "What do you think of poison?"

"I prefer torture and perfectly crafted artwork in murder, but poison's always fun."

"I have an entire collection of poison downstairs," Cain said. "Anything you've ever heard of. I probably have some poisons that you don't know about at all."

Sunako's eyes were alight. So were Cain's.

"I'd love to see your collection," Sunako said, "if that isn't so much of a bother."

"It isn't a bother at all," Cain said. He stood and approached Sunako, offering his arm to her. Sunako stood and linked her arm in his and he led her downstairs to his collection. One room in the basement had columns of poison. Each time Sunako found one she didn't know, she would ask Cain. He gladly gave her the information of what the poison was, where it came from, and what its effects were.

"It's because of this collection," Cain said when they left the room, "that I'm called the Earl that courts Death."

Sunako glanced at him. "Earl that courts Death?"

Cain nodded. "That and…Sunako, whatever you do, be careful when you are with me."

Sunako just gave him a confused look. They returned upstairs and Cain was called by Riff—he had to leave. Cain took Sunako's hand and kissed it. "I'll be back, Sunako. You're welcome to the library and you're welcome to talk to Mary. If a man named Oscar Gabriel comes, have the servants send him away, will you?"

"Why?"

"He's Mary's suitor."

"She's a bit young…"

"Exactly my point," Cain said. "Tonight, my dear. I'll see you tonight."

He kissed her hand again and turned to leave.

"You look happy," Riff said.

"No need to tell anyone yet," Cain said. "Especially not my guardian. If Uncle finds out that I'm housing a Japanese girl, he'd probably think I came across a geisha."

"You're going to break a lot of hearts," Riff snapped.

"What would change then?"

Cain looked outside the window. _Have I really found the woman I want for my wife? _He remembered what she said about herself earlier and frowned. _I'm certain someone told her she was ugly. If I ever find that bastard, I'll kill him with the best poison I've got._

_

* * *

_Here's Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed. So, now you know the gravity of the OOC and that it's love at first sight...which I usually wouldnt' write. Hope you like it. If you don't then don't read.

Silverneko9lives0


	3. 2 The Nymph

Chapter 2: The Nymph

Sunako went to the library. She scanned the titles for something she would recognize. She found _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Alice through the Looking Glass_. She tucked them under her arm and kept looking. She also found _Les Miserable_ and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

Deeming this enough, Sunako sat at a chair and began to read. It was difficult because it was in English, but she was glad she was good at English anyway—it made reading the book easier.

She lost track of time and was startled when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened and Cain entered. He slumped into the chair, leaned backwards, his face directed towards the ceiling, and let out a deep sigh. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he answered. "I just feel weary. Very weary," Cain straitened himself and looked at Sunako. "You're very beautiful," he muttered.

Sunako blushed and returned to her book. "Not really," she mumbled.

"What are you reading?"

"_Alice in Wonderland_," Sunako said shortly, still slightly taken aback by his comment.

Cain smiled. "That's Mary's favorite book."

"Really," Sunako said, still feeling flushed. "She has good taste in books."

"I thought you liked psychoanalyses of Serial Killers."

"I do, but I haven't looked for any yet. I figured I'd have time to score the library as much as I want."

Cain laughed. "That's quite true. You said you were Japanese, right?"

Sunako looked up from the book. "Yes, why?"

"I'd like to learn your language."

"Why?"

"Curiosity," Cain replied. "I don't see why I can't."

Sunako shrugged. "I guess it would be alright. When do you want to start?"

Cain opened his mouth to answer, but the door opened and Riff came in. "Dinner is served," Riff said shortly. Cain sighed and Sunako marked her place in the book. Cain took her hand and they left the library.

"I guess tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

Riff shook his head, smiling at them. "You best be careful where you do that, my Lord."

"I was simply ending a private conversation that you interrupted," Cain said in his own defense. He turned to Sunako, "am I right?"

"That's exactly what it was," Sunako said.

"See, Riff, I'm behaving."

Riff sighed and followed them to the dining hall. He opened the door for them and they sat at the same places they did at noon.

Mary joined them, complaining about how bored she was. She asked Sunako how her day was. Sunako told her and Cain snickered when Mary crinkled her nose. Sunako clarified that she was actually reading _Alice in Wonderland_. Mary smiled then and dined with them.

That is until Sunako and Cain made the poor child loose her appetite again talking about Jack the Ripper. Riff shook his head.

"You need different dinner time conversation topics, such as the weather."

Sunako and Cain looked at Riff as though he had an extra head.

"Boring," Sunako muttered.

"I agree. Riff, you're quite boring."

Riff's mouth twitched from trying not to laugh. "I'm speaking on behalf of your sister."

"Not my problem if she can't stomach talk about Jack the Ripper and the time he sent a half eaten xxx to Mr. Lusk."

"Or when Jeffery Dahmer…"

Riff sighed and blocked out their conversation. _Not two days and I'm already thinking he should marry her, to hell with what his Uncle says about him marrying a Japanese woman._

He glanced at Cain's expression—of sheer, blatant happiness—and nodded. _Most definitely should marry her._

After dinner, Cain and Sunako went back to the Library to talk. Martha and Riff stayed with them this time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Martha asked Riff while the two teenagers spoke. "That maybe we're seeing a romance novel playing out?"

"I noticed at dinner," Riff whispered back. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed, I thought I was going slightly mad."

"All we're missing is a rival for Lord Cain."

"Too soon for _that_," Riff reminded her. "I'm sure he might get a rival. For sure you can tell Delilah might do something if it comes out that Lord Cain has fallen for Ms. Sunako."

Martha frowned. "I don't want to think of what Delilah would do if they got wind of Ms. Sunako."

"I…I'm not good with parties," Sunako said. Martha and Riff turned to their charges. "I've only been to a few and I remember them being awful—I always did something wrong in my Aunt's eyes."

"This won't be like that; you'll be escorted by me. I'd rather not go alone this time."

"He forgot to say, 'now that I met you,'" Martha muttered, slightly disappointed. Riff snickered.

"It's only been a day, Martha. Even if they're falling in love now, it won't be so soon until they're talking like that."

"But he's invited her to a ball already!"

"Yes…it is moving a bit fast," Riff said. "But that ball isn't for another week…it's still too fast!"

"Fine," Sunako said. "I'll go. But I'm telling you, you'll regret it."

"Oh, I doubt that," Cain laughed. "I'm sure you'll become the star of the night."

"I hope not."

"It'll be hard for you not to be," Cain said, taking Sunako's hand. The look in his eyes was much different from what Riff had seen before when Cain was around a girl. It had a little bit of that harsh teasing look that would say how he would have her as well as a look that Riff had never seen before.

Apparently, Martha had seen it also, for she clapped her hands together and said loudly, "Time for bed." Sunako and Cain jumped.

They stood. "Tomorrow," Cain said taking her hand.

"Tomorrow," Sunako agreed. Cain kissed her hand and allowed her to go to Martha. Riff noted that Cain wasn't happy with Martha's interruption.

When Martha and Sunako were gone, Cain and Riff headed to Cain's room. "Don't be too angry with Martha," he said. "She's just doing the job you assigned her to."

"I know that," Cain snapped, "but I…I think I'm going mad. I've never felt this way since Suzette. Even Suzanne would get queasy when I spoke of my interests. But Sunako…Sunako is almost exactly like me. Except she's a girl," Cain added.

"If you're thinking that way already, then I must agree, you must be mad," Riff said. "At least slow down your pursuit of her; she lives just down the hall."

Cain sighed. "If I'm not careful I'm going to start quoting Shakespeare…"

"This is why I say you should slow down," Riff advised. "Martha and I will make sure you don't make a fool of yourself, how does that sound?"

Cain shrugged. "So long as it's merely because I'm going to fast with Sunako, I won't get too angry, just remind me why you have me on a leash."

Riff nodded and Cain entered his room…

* * *

I tried to go with books that I knew were written by or during that time. Otherwise, I probably would have thrown in Dracula or Frankenstien.

And Yes, I do know it's going fast. Not sure why, it just did...hope you liked the chapter!

Reviews appreciated, flames welcome.


	4. 3 Scars

Chapter 3: Scars

Sunako, to her chagrin, would be at the mercy of Claire and Martha every morning from seven o'clock to nine o'clock.

During this time, she would be woken, forced to bathe, have her hair done, forced into a corset, and then finally have her hair pinned up and sometimes curled.

At nine o'clock she would go have breakfast with Cain and Mary for an hour. Afterwards, Mary would have her own lessons from a governess and Sunako and Cain, followed by Martha and Riff, would go to the library and Sunako would teach Cain Japanese. He caught on very quick and, due to the lengthiness of their lessons, it was only three days later that they attempted to have their first conversation in Japanese.

It was actually quite short lived.

At noon, they would join Mary again for the mid-day meal for an hour. Afterwards, Mary would go continue her lessons with her governess, and Cain and Sunako would continue their lessons of Japanese in the library until Cain would have to leave for a meeting somewhere.

Cain would return later at night and have dinner with Sunako and Mary for an hour. After dinner, Sunako and Cain would return to the library and talk or continue their lesson until Martha would say it was time for bed.

Sunako began to realize that this only happened when Cain began to get a certain look in his eyes. Sunako wasn't blind, she could see the wolfish gleam in them, but there was something deeper also that seemed to scream at her.

But what it was screaming, she wasn't sure yet.

Five days passed in this manner.

In the early hours of the sixth day, Sunako woke and sat up. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness around her.

She dared not breathe as she listened for the noise that woke her.

Sunako slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door and carefully opened it. She strained her hearing and turned to the right.

She stepped out into the hallway and walked down the hall, still listening for the noise which steadily grew louder, but still hard to hear none the less. Sunako stopped at a door on her right and she slowly opened it.

"Hello?" she whispered. The noise was definitely in here. She stepped inside and over to the bed. She saw Cain's outline and she sat on the edge of his bed. She bit her lip, unsure what to do. She hesitated, but when he moaned—as though in terrible pain—Sunako decided to wake him.

"Cain," she whispered harshly. "Cain, wake up." He didn't wake. Sunako shook his shoulders and he jumped, pulling a pistol out from under his pillow and aimed it at Sunako's head. Sunako buried her shock.

Cain lowered his gun and sighed. "Oh God…Sunako, what are you…"

"I heard you."

"From your room?" She nodded. Cain covered his eyes. "I'm surprised I didn't wake the whole house."

"Are you alright?"

"Uh…yes…I am. It was just a dream," Cain said. Sunako wasn't convinced. "I'm really alright."

"If you say so," Sunako said, standing. "I'm going back to bed." Cain grabbed her wrist.

"No."

"You said you were alright. If you're alright, then why should I stay?"

"Just stay, please. I need you."

Sunako stared at him. His eyes were different. Usually they had a wolfish look in their depths. Not now: they were pleading her, begging her to stay. Sunako had never seen Cain so weak, even if she didn't know him as well as the others.

"I need you," he repeated. Sunako sighed and sat on his bed again. Cain laid his head in her lap and pulled his covers tightly around him with his free hand. His other hand kept hold of Sunako's hand.

Sunako remembered that her mother would stroke her head when she was frightened, so she petted Cain's head and played with his hair. She massaged his head, then his neck. Touching the back of his shoulder, she frowned.

He tensed at her touch as she gently traced the lines on his back.

"Cain, what is this?"

"My 'mark,'" Cain murmured, "from my father."

Sunako stood and went to turn the light on. Striking a match, she lit the lamp and Cain hid his face in a pillow. Sunako blushed, noticing that he wasn't dressed. But she figured it might be because of the scars he had on his back. They were white and numerous. Sunako felt the welts that they traced.

"You're father did this to you?"

"Yes."

Sunako bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling. She always had a good relationship with her own father. She shivered. _Why would his father…_

"You're the second person who's ever seen my scars," Cain said. "Only Riff has ever seen or touched them."

"Will you tell me why your father did this to you?"

"Not yet," Cain murmured, relaxing at her touch, "but I will someday; when I know I can trust you as deeply as I trust Riff."

"You trust me enough to let me see and touch them, though," Sunako noted. Cain took her hand again and reclaimed her lap as a pillow. "Am I right?"

"Yes. I can't but help but trust you. I feel like I've found a kindred spirit."

"Not quite. I'm not as strong as you are, Cain, to have gone through such a tormenting ordeal. I don't think I'd be alive if I suffered like this at my own father's hands."

"I pray you'll never meet him," Cain muttered. "You're warm, Sunako," he whispered, closing his eyes._ You bring warmth and light to my cold and dark life,_ were his last thoughts before succumbing to sleep again.

Sunako sighed and after a few minutes, she tried to go back to her room, but even asleep, Cain wouldn't let go of her hand. Sighing, Sunako finally readjusted her position so she'd lay next to Cain on top of the blankets.

She frowned. Martha and Claire won't be happy. _But,_ Sunako thought grinning, _I can always blame Cain._

Cain nuzzled closer to her, murmuring in his sleep. _Cain Hargreaves, you are causing more trouble than what we need._

Sunako finally went to sleep again…

"Lord Cain!"

Sunako jumped. So did Cain. They turned to see Riff.

"Er…" Cain began, slightly flushed.

"Nothing happened," Sunako said. "Does it look like anything did?"

Riff didn't answer. "Ms. Sunako, forgive my bluntness, but I must insist that you leave."

Sunako shrugged and she did as the head butler asked. Sunako returned to her room, ignoring the argument that proceeded in Cain's room. She entered the room and sat at the vanity. Looking in her reflection, she remembered Cain's eyes.

_He was having a nightmare,_ Sunako mused. _And he begged me to stay so that he knew he was alone. But why? Did my presence chase the nightmares away? And those scars on his back…_

Sunako winced. _They were most definitely whip marks. And he said his father caused them. _Sunako picked up a brush and began to brush her hair.

_I'm an idiot—Kyouhei and the others were right. It was stupid to get so worked up over what one guy said two years ago._

Sunako froze and looked at her reflection. "I haven't thought about those guys all this time," she said to her reflection. "I know them, but where from? And who are they exactly?"

Sunako blinked at the mirror. _I'm looking at myself. But why is that so much of a marvel?_

Her hair was midnight black. Her eyes weren't bloodshot like she remembered and she had no dark circles under her eyes. Sunako blinked again, as though it would come up again that she'd be back to the way she remembered.

But her reflection didn't change. "Who are you?" she asked her reflection.

The door opened and Claire and Martha entered. Neither looked that happy with her. _Riff told them,_ Sunako noticed. She set her brush down and the usual morning routine continued.

"Ms. Sunako, what happened last night," Martha asked while she tightened Sunako's corset.

"Nothing—ouch!—I heard Cain and went to see what was wrong. He had a nightmare, so I woke him. I did try to go to my room, but he wouldn't let me. I swear—ow."

"I really wish you wouldn't lie to me."

"What's the point of me lying to you," Sunako snapped, turning around to Martha. "I've done not one thing that would merit lying to you. How I heard him from my room, I don't know, but I know what happened. Ask Cain if you have to, but don't stand there and call me a liar when you don't even know me, Martha."

Martha had backed away from Sunako. "I'm sorry, Miss," she said. "It's just that, we were afraid that Lord Cain…"

"What about Lord Cain?"

"We were afraid he did something he shouldn't. He has a bit of a reputation of being a womanizer."

"He did nothing. He just wanted me to stay with him."

"But the way he sleeps…"

"I didn't get under the covers," Sunako said. "I'm not dumb enough to actually do _that_ knowing how he sleeps."

"So you never…"

"No! I don't want to do anything of the manner until I'm married."

Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "Next time, Miss," she said. "Don't let him make you lie next to him. No one will panic if you're found in a chair."

Sunako snickered and got into her dress.

_But still,_ she thought. _What father whips his child?_

_

* * *

_

Woot! Two in one week! ... Okay maybe not, but I'm gonna try to update this on a daily basis (key word: _try_). Hope you enjoy!


	5. 4 The Ball

Chapter 4: The Ball

Sunako wanted to see Cain, to ask him how his back was. She decided not to fool herself: Sunako worried about Cain.

But she wouldn't be allowed to see Cain until that night when he escorted her to the ball. Martha curled Sunako's hair into tight, thin ringlets and pinned them to her head before making her to bathe in perfumed water with rose petals drifting in the water while she and Claire trimmed the dress that Cain picked out for her to make it fit to the corset.

Sunako bit her lip, wondering if she was falling in love again. _Too soon…too fast…_She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Sunako yawned and massaged her neck.

"Sunako," Cain said outside the door.

Sunako opened her mouth to answer, but Martha hushed her and strode to the door. "Oh no, you don't," Martha snapped, striding to the door. Claire hid Sunako with a towel as Martha went to give Cain a piece of her mind.

When the door closed again, Claire took over watching over Sunako as she bathed. Claire clicked her tongue. "You're both being hasty."

"Save me the lecture," Sunako muttered. "I know we're going fast. But I don't know how to hit the brakes."

"Pardon?"

"I don't know how to slow it down."

"Well, Martha and Riff are trying to rein you both in a little. But it's a tad hard when we all see how much of an affect you have on Lord Cain. I've known him my whole life, but I've never once seen Lord Cain look so happy. Even as a child."

The door opened again and Martha returned. "Not once in all my life," she murmured. "Not in all my days! I know he can be unorthodox, but _this_ is where I draw the line!"

"Oh, posh, Martha," Claire said. "He's a boy, give him a little tap to the cheek and he'll behave."

"True," Martha said. "But then I might lose my job and then what'll I do?"

Sunako sighed, looking at her hands.

"Don't go sighing away too much dear. If you do, Lord Cain might whisk you off your feet before either of you are ready."

"Not that I'd ever dream I'd see the day Lord Cain would devote himself to one girl," Claire giggled.

Sunako blinked and looked at the maids. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, don't worry much about it, the master has a habit of making girls fall for him without meaning too. Sometimes he plays the devil's advocate if it means solving a case."

"What do you mean," Sunako pressed. "Is he a detective?"

"Didn't he tell you he was the Earl that courts Death?"

"Yes, but I thought that only had to do with his poison collection." Martha sat down and Claire took Sunako's towel and shook it out. Sunako got out of the bath, picking off the petals. She let herself be wrapped up in the towel.

"Lord Cain has suffered many deaths. His grandfather, his aunt, father, mother, and only God knows what else. But he's also a savior to many people, though not many would actually say he is. People are scared of him. Most girls are a tad tipsy when the meet him at first, but some of them die, others are told to leave him be. You, however, are the first girl I've ever met that might be able to tame him. And what with the way he's been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if you tamed him for sure," Martha said.

Once dry, Sunako was dressed into a black satin dress, her shoulders were bare and her hands were gloved in black. Her feet were fitted into black shoes and Sunako's hair was released of some of its pins and her free hair tickled her neck. Claire powdered and painted Sunako's face

Once Sunako's makeup was on, Martha clipped an opal necklace around Sunako's neck and obsidian earrings on Sunako's ears.

The clock chimed seven and someone knocked on the door again.

"She'll be down momentarily," Martha snapped at the door. Hurried footsteps walked away. "Can't let him see you until you're coming down the stairway," Martha winked.

Sunako shivered and she walked outside. She hated high heels! Twice, she almost ripped the dress and she lost count of how many times she nearly broke her ankle just walking to the staircase.

Finally she made it to the stairway and, with a hand on the rail, she eased herself down the stairs.

Cain was dressed in a tuxedo with a cape and a top hat—the same way he was dressed when they first met.

Cain wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Yes, she's very pretty," Riff muttered. "Stop gawking like an idiot."

"That's easy for you to say," Cain whispered back. "Pretty is an understatement. In fact, it's the understatement of the century."

Riff shook his head. "You, my lord, have finally been tamed."

Cain ignored him. Sunako came to the landing and Cain offered his arm to her. "You look ravishing this evening, Ms. Sunako."

Sunako smiled. "As do you, Lord Cain."

Martha came behind Riff. "Are you worried?"

"Yes, but what can I do except make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself?"

"I wish you luck," Martha said. Riff nodded and followed the two teenagers into the carriage.

He knocked on the wall between him and the driver and the carriage jerked into motion.

Sunako and Cain were speaking in Japanese (at least as much as they could for Cain to know what he was saying to Sunako), so Riff sighed and looked out the window, ignoring them.

He'd look at them occasionally, but so far, they were behaving rather well. Riff lost track of time, but when they arrived at the gate, the party had already begun. Riff went to stand by the other servants while Cain led Sunako to the dance floor. Riff kept a steady eye on them.

He also noted that many were staring at them. _Well, this was bound to happen,_ he thought. Cain's uncle looked particularly menacing and beckoned Riff towards him. _Not good._

"Who is that girl?"

"A guest in Lord Cain's house, Sir," Riff said.

"A guest? Is that all she is?"

"Er…well…he hasn't done anything to mar the family name."

"Yet."

"I know you might find this a shock, but Lord Cain's been tamed by that girl."

"Tamed? When a man is tamed, he's as good as a dog."

"Okay, maybe not that tamed."

"Did he ever think of what Delilah might do if they find out about her?"

"Er…I'm not sure, it might have slipped his mind. He's been a tad bit…off…since he met her."

Cain's uncle glared at Riff. "How long have they known each other?"

"A week."

"A _week_?!"

"I've been trying to keep him in line, I swear!" Riff said, feeling unease.

Cain's uncle wasn't angry. Oh no. It was _much_ worse.

He was downright FURIOUS!!!

"I'll speak with Cain tonight, before he leaves. Riff, your job is to keep him here until I've had my talk with him."

Riff sighed. This was hurting his position…but he nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Cain and Sunako sat at a table, laughing. "Aren't you glad you came?" Cain asked. Sunako nodded. "Good."

"The only problem I have is people keep staring at me."

"Let them," Cain said. "This night is mine to give you."

Sunako blushed. "You don't have to do that."

"But I _want_ to," Cain told her. "I _want_ to give you what is impossible to give."

"Cain," Sunako began.

"I love you," he interrupted. "I know I'm going too fast, but I can't deny what my heart tells me—I love you, Sunako Nakahara. Really, truly love you. Every time I'm close to you, my heart races like lightening and it gets hard to breathe. But at the same time, I can't stand not being near you. I have to see you—your smile, your eyes…I have to hear your laugh, to talk. I love the look on your face whenever we talk about serial killers and mass murderers. Sunako, I want to make you feel like a queen—you've stolen my heart."

Sunako's lip trembled. "I…" She shivered under his intense gaze. His eyes didn't hold the wolfish gleam in them this time and were just screaming at her as they did two nights ago. "I love you too, Cain, but it's too sudden."

"Lord Cain," Riff said. Cain glared at him.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe your uncle."

Cain looked over at his uncle and groaned. "What does he want?"

"To yell at you. What else is he going to do? Dress in drag and do the luau?"

Cain and Sunako winced. "That sounds terrible!"

"Thanks, Riff, I've got a mentally damaging image in my head," Cain snapped. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd demote you on the spot." Cain stood and went to speak with his uncle.

"Is it that bad?" Sunako asked Riff, who nodded.

"His uncle isn't happy that you're here. I had to tell him the truth, so Cain might really demote me anyway," Riff said. "What were you talking about that would make Cain so irked with me?"

"Oh," Sunako blushed. "Nothing worth mentioning."

Riff looked disbelieving, but didn't press her.

"Absolutely not!" Cain shouted, turning heads. "You don't have that right!"

Sunako stood, but Riff placed a gentle, but firm hand on her shoulder. "I'd just let him handle it himself. He's not going to let his uncle tell him what to do. He never has."

"I will not!" Cain shouted. "You don't know anything about her!"

Sunako shook her head. "Are you sure, Riff?"

"I'm sure," he said to her. "It's too obvious how he feels about you. Also, if he allowed you to sleep beside him, I'm sure you noticed his scars."

"I have."

"Did he tell you about them?"

"Only that they're from his father," Sunako said. "His father was a monster, wasn't he?"

"He is."

"He's still alive?"

"If Cain hasn't told you yet, he will when he feels like he can. It's not for me to decide." Riff and Sunako were silent for a moment. "How do you feel about Lord Cain, Miss?"

"Eh?"

"I know him better than anyone, so tell me the truth, Ms. Sunako, do you love him?"

Sunako blushed. "Yes. I love him."

"Then do me a favor: don't damage him. He's more fragile than you think." Cain stormed back to them. Sunako and Riff glanced worriedly at him.

"We're going home," Cain snapped, forcing Sunako out of her chair.

"Lord Cain, be gentle." Cain glared at Riff.

"Cain, please?" Sunako said, wincing. Cain blinked. His look softened and he loosened his hold, but it was still firm.

"I'm sorry," he said to Sunako. "I'm a tad…on edge at the moment. Forgive me?"

"Always," Sunako said, smiling. Cain kissed her forehead. Sunako could just barely hear the murmurs around the room as they walked out.

They left the house and climbed into their carriage. "Never once would I have thought you'd be so daring, Lord Cain," Riff snapped.

"Let them talk," Cain said, smirking. "Let them spread rumors. I don't care. To hell with my uncle and the family name!"

"You must be very upset to say that," Riff muttered.

"That," Cain snapped back, "is an understatement."

"Greater than the one I said earlier?"

"No. Just of the year," Cain said.

* * *

I don't know...maybe I made Cain's Uncle a little _too _strict...can't remember. It's been a while since I read Godchild or Count Cain...

Sorry for any inacurracies.

Thanks for reading.


	6. 5 Delilah Strikes

Chapter 5: Delilah Strikes

"So he's fallen in love…"

"So it seems…"

"Take her," the Card Master, Alexis Hargreaves, said. "I'd like to meet this daughter-in-law that has captured the heart of my darling son. Jezebel."

"Father?"

"Go collect your new sister."

Jezebel Disraeli, Cain's half brother, bowed to their father and turned to leave.

Alexis smirked. "How many times will you make me punish you, Cain?"

Sunako put the fifth book down and looked outside. It was raining outside, but Sunako itched to do something other than sit inside and read. It was all she'd been able to do for a week.

Martha came in. "Miss, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm bored." Sunako stood. "Do you think I could do some cooking or some cleaning?"

"Why ever for?" Martha asked, taken aback.

"I haven't cooked and cleaned in so long that I'm itching to do something."

"Are you remembering something?"

"I think so…yes…"

"Well, I guess it's alright if it will help you remember. But we can't let you get those clothes dirty. I'll go borrow something that you can get messy."

Sunako hugged Martha. "Thank you so much!" Sunako said. "You're a life saver!"

Once Sunako was in "more appropriate" attire, she began to clean like a maniac. Then she went to the kitchens and made all her favorite foods after sending the chef to buy rice, fish, shrimp, seaweed, and vegetables.

As Sunako cooked, she began to remember…

"_Nakahara Sunako!"_

"_Sunako-chan!"_

"_Fried shrimp!"_

"_Okasan!"_

_Su-na-ko-chan."_

"_Free rent!"_

"_Please, Sunako, save our miserable souls!"_

"_I hate ugly girls…"_

"_No one thinks you're ugly!"_

"_You already kissed!"_

"_Hi, honey…"_

"_I knew you'd say that, so I came prepared—eight slasher films so violent they were even banned in Japan!"_

"_Kyouhei! You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"_

"Kyouhei…Takenaga…Ranmaru…Yuki…Noi…" Sunako muttered, feeling her eyes well up. "Obachan…" Sunako stopped cooking and sat at the table.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"Uh…yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I feel a little faint," Sunako said. She stood again and dried her eyes before checking the rice again.

Once she had finished the feast for that night, Sunako helped set the table, and then Martha and Claire whisked her away to fix her back up into a lady's dress before Cain came home.

Once Sunako was presentable again, she joined Cain and Mary into the dining room.

"Wow…what's this called?" Mary asked, pointing at the fish. Sunako answered. Mary pointed at the sushi.

"Did you make this?" Cain asked, staring at the food with as much interest as Mary.

"Yes," Sunako answered. "These are some specialties of my country."

"Wow! Japanese food!" Mary said reaching out. Sunako slapped her hand away with chopsticks.

"Not yet, I need to show you how to use chopsticks and what to say before you eat."

"Eh?!"

Sunako moved their fingers into the right way to hold chopsticks.

"Before you eat, you say 'itidakimasu,' which means, 'thank you for the food.'"

Five minutes later, they had gotten it right and Sunako finally let them eat.

"This is amazing!" Mary said. "You never said you could cook!"

"Really?" Sunako said. "I guess it slipped my mind. Do you like it?"

"You're a natural cook," Mary said. "Right, Big Brother?"

Cain nodded, unable to answer otherwise because his mouth full of rice. Sunako and Mary laughed. You would never have guessed that the reserved Earl Hargreaves could look so much like a silly child as he did then.

They laughed harder, when he reached for more fried shrimp. "Big Brother, if you're not careful you'll get fat."

"Careful," Sunako said darkly, but smiling none the less. "I'm the one who made the food."

"Sorry," Mary giggled.

Sunako and Cain bid Mary goodnight and went to the library. "You really are a natural chef," Cain said. "I've never had Japanese cuisine before."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Cain kissed her hand and opened the library door for her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I can't say that enough."

Sunako blushed. _I guess love can't be reasoned with. Especially love at first sight—never have I believed in it before now._ "I love you, too."

"_Ah! Sunako-chan!"_

"_Damn! Another nosebleed?!"_

"Sunako, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Sunako touched the bottom of her nose and sure enough blood was dripping out. "Well, that's odd."

"That it is," Cain laughed, handing her tissues. They sat down at the table and continued their Japanese lessons.

Martha entered the library an hour later. "Ms. Sunako, it's time for bed," Martha said. Sunako nodded. She turned to Cain.

"Goodnight," she said. Cain kissed her hand.

"Goodnight."

Sunako followed Martha to her bedroom silently, her brow furrowed. _Why did I get a nosebleed?_

Sunako allowed Martha to undress her. Once Sunako was in her night dress, Martha bid her goodnight and Sunako stayed up a little later to read.

While she read, Sunako sensed someone in the room. She looked up from her book and turned to the door. It was closed.

She looked at the window. It was open.

Sunako went to see if the presence she sensed was outside. The moment she was outside, someone covered her head with a sack.

Sunako screamed and thrashed against her assailant, but, whoever it was, he tossed her against the wall and Sunako lost consciousness.

* * *

oh no! and the plot thickens! what will happen next?! Yeah. I'm evil. ;P


	7. 6 The Mad Doctor and Sunako

Chapter 6: The Mad Doctor and Sunako

Sunako woke in a dark room. Her head pounded heavily in her skull. She eased herself upwards and she looked around.

_Where am I?_ Sunako asked herself.

"Awake, are you?"

Sunako turned to the speaker, startled. It was a man with silver-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Sunako stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh? I figured my little brother would have told you all about me."

"Little brother?"

"That's right, my dear," the man said, bowing slightly. "I am Cain's older half-brother, Jezebel Disraeli."

"Not Hargreaves?"

Jezebel's eye twitched. "Don't test me, you damn geisha."

Sunako frowned and stood, ignoring her pounding head. She didn't remember how she knew how to fight, but she fought.

First, she punched him in the gut. The doctor doubled over, gasping for air and in shock. He knelt down coughing.

"You little—"

A strange look came over Sunako. "KYA! Is this a real brain?!" She screamed in Japanese.

Jezebel blinked, confused. _Why do I have a feeling that I shouldn't have listened to Father for the safety of my life, to hell with getting punished by that sadistic maniac?_

"An iron maiden! A heart! Eyes! A lot of eyes…KYA! A real spleen!"

_This is the kind of girl Cain likes?!_

"Josephine!" Sunako screamed, tackling Jezebel's model skeleton. "I missed you Josephine! Where are Hiroshi-kun and Akira-kun?"

Jezebel just watched as his laboratory was ransacked by the maiden before him. _Is she a maiden or a thing from the abyss? Is she!? No! Mother!_

"No! Don't touch that!"

Sunako stopped, the jar with Jezebel's mother's remains inside them in her hands, and she turned slowly to him.

If you think Sunako was hard to scare, Jezebel was harder. And yet…

_Oh my God, _the Mad Doctor thought, _I'm gonna die…this bitch is going to kill me…_Jezebel backed away into a corner and curled into fetal position.

The door opened and Alexis stepped in. "Jezebel, what's going on here?"

"Make it stop," Jezebel whimpered in his corner. Alexis frowned at his eldest son and glanced around the room until he saw Sunako.

Alexis blinked as Sunako ran around his son's office. "This is the girl?"

"Yes," Jezebel muttered. "She's destroying my sanctuary—someone stop her!"

"And you call yourself a murderer!?" Alexis shouted at Jezebel. "I put her in your charge. She's your responsibility!"

"But…but…"

"What!?"

"You didn't see it…"

"See what?"

Sunako picked up a skull and a spare cloth and sat on top of the operation table, polishing the skull, and giggling madly. "Let's make you nice and shiny, John," she muttered in Japanese.

Alexis sighed and rubbed his forehead. "See, she's behaving now. Just make sure she has a skull and a cloth and she'll be as happy as a cat. If you really need assistance, get one of your own underlings to help you. Now for crying out loud, get out of the corner, you look like an idiot."

Alexis left.

"I'll polish you nice and smooth, so you can be a good skull and scare bright things…" Sunako sang. Jezebel stood and snuck away, certain that she wouldn't try to leave. He glanced about and saw Cassian.

"Thank God! You're here!"

"Yep, I was told you needed assistance with your new sister or something."

"That isn't even a girl! I don't' even know if she's human!" Jezebel snapped. Cassian blinked. "Look!" Jezebel shoved Cassian into the room and Cassian's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "See!"

"See what? There's nothing here?"

Jezebel blinked and looked around. "What the hell! I'm not gone even a minute and…I'm so dead…someone kill me now…"

"Careful what you wish for. Anyway, I'll go get you some tea. You're obviously having a mental breakdown."

"But…but…"

"Just sit down, relax, I'll be back with tea momentarily, Doctor," Cassian left the room. Jezebel drummed his fingers against the table. He got up and picked up the jarred remains of his mother. He returned to the table and held the jar close.

"It's okay, mother," he said to the jar, "I won't let that scary person hurt you…wait…my sisters are—Okay, they're fine…" He set the jar on the table and ran to put his sisters higher up out of Sunako's reach.

While his back was turned, Sunako poked her head up from under the table and grabbed the jarred remains of Jezebel's mother. She vanished under the table again.

Jezebel turned back to the table and froze. "MOTHER!!!" He screamed. While Jezebel started looking around the area he was sure he put his mother's remains, Sunako, with the skull and Jezebel's mother in her arms, walked out from under the table and through one of Jezebel's many secret entryways.

Cassian entered with a tray of cookies, two teacups, and a teapot. He set the tray on the table. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Mother's missing!" Jezebel shouted. Cassian raised his eyebrows again, mouth slightly agape. "Don't just stand there! Help me find Mother!"

"Alright, I'll go ask the Card Master if he's seen your mother lately."

"No! Mother's in a jar, you idiot! She can't just get up and walk!"

Cassian helped Jezebel into a chair. "Doctor, calm down—don't panic, we'll find your mother. If she's not here, then maybe you took her out of the room—what did I say about not panicking? Take a deep breath, that's it," Cassian handed the Doctor some tea.

Shakily, Jezebel drank the tea and had a cookie. "But…mother…" he sniffed. "I never take her out of this room."

"Relax, we'll find your mother," Cassian said. He looked around the room. Noticing that one of the secret entryways were left open, he walked towards it and nodded. "You're mother is in a jar?"

"Uh-huh," Jezebel whimpered.

"Is it possible that the captive might have gone this way and taken your mother with her?" Cassian asked, pointing down the passageway. Jezebel blinked and growled.

"That girl will wish she never even heard my name!" Jezebel shouted, jumping up and running after Sunako. For the sake of Jezebel's already questionable sanity, Cassian followed him.

They looked through every exit down the hall—some regrettably, others not so regrettably—but Sunako was nowhere to be seen.

Cassian knocked on the door that led to Cassandra's room. "Cassandra, did you see a girl with a jar with some human remains come in?"

"Ah, you mean the girl Jezebel was put in charge of? No. Why?"

"The doctor lost her, as well as his mother whom the girl might have with her."

"And a skull," Jezebel added.

Cassandra bit his lip to keep from laughing. "No. I have yet to see anything so richly humorous."

"Damn it!" Jezebel shouted.

"…Yay, disgusting!" Sunako sang in Japanese further down the hall. Jezebel and Cassian ran towards the voice. They picked up speed when Sunako and another person—a man, by the sound of it—screamed.

"JEZEBEL DISRAELI!!!" Alexis bellowed. They ran into the Card Master's room. Alexis handed a half dead Sunako—half dead from a nosebleed—to Jezebel.

Alexis had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was soaked and his glasses rested on a table. "What the bloody hell is going on!"

Without his glasses or his hair slicked back, the feared Card Master looked frighteningly similar to his second child, Jezebel noticed with a twitch.

"Sorry, Sir," Cassian said. "The Doctor's having a nervous breakdown thanks to the…wow…you weren't kidding."

Sunako opened her eyes and tilted her head at Cassian. "Yo."

"Good day…cookie?" Cassian waved a chocolate chip cookie in Sunako's face. Cassian beckoned Sunako back into the passageway. He was half-surprised that it worked.

"Here," Alexis said, handing the jar and the skull to Jezebel. "Tie her to a chair if you have to, but good God, Jezebel, keep her under control!"

"Yes, Sir," Jezebel said, taking Mother and the skull back to his office. When he reentered the room, Cassian had tied Sunako to a chair, but her hands were free so she could eat cookies and drink tea. "That woman is going to kill me," he muttered to himself.

Cassian sighed. Once Sunako had finished, he tied her more securely to the chair and gagged her. Sunako turned her head left and right. Her eye twitched and she struggled.

"Now she's acting like a hostage," Jezebel sighed. "Finally, she's acting normal!"

"Er, I'm not so sure; she might just want to look around more."

"Not happening," Jezebel growled. "She's a prisoner. Prisoners don't get the luxury of exploring their confines. You get that, girl?" He shouted, trying to intimidate Sunako.

She blinked and kicked him. Jezebel cried out and hopped to a chair.

"If Father ever says we can kill her, I'm going to slowly torture her to death."

"You think he'll let you?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "I know for a fact he would."

Sunako shrugged, grinning despite the gag. _As if you really could._

_

* * *

_

hehe. Poor Jeze...


	8. 7 Confirmation

Chapter 7: Confirmation

Jezebel and Cassian took turns keeping an eye on Sunako. When Jezebel was busy, Cassian would keep an eye on the girl.

It wasn't long, however, when Alexis came to Jezebel's office. Jezebel and Cassian stood when he entered.

"Where is she?"

Jezebel pointed at the chair where Sunako was tied up. Alexis glanced at her and approached her, arms crossed, a smirk—cold and maddening—turned the corners of his lips ever so slightly.

"Good to see you've found a way to keep her under control."

"I'd keep a little distance, or stay on her sides or behind her," Jezebel said, "She has a nasty kicking habit."

"Tie her legs then," Alexis snapped.

"We tried, Sir," Cassian said. He took off his shirt to show his proof. Alexis' eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. Cassian's torso was entirely bruised. "I almost got my nose broken and the doctor has at least one nasty bruise on his leg."

Jezebel tapped his right thigh and nodded. Alexis rolled his eyes and shook his head, but stepped over to Sunako's right none the less. "We've much to talk about," he said to Sunako, whispering in her right ear. Sunako turned to face him, glaring. "No need for such hostility, my dear. Come now, how about you tell me your name?"

Alexis untied the gag. Instantly, Sunako aimed to bite his finger. Alexis pulled back quickly, cursing silently.

"You're Cain's father, aren't you? How could you do something so cruel to your son?" Sunako shouted. "When I get out of here I'll—"

Cassian forced the gag back on her and tied it tightly.

Alexis frowned. "I'll have women come with something for her to wear."

Jezebel nodded and Alexis turned to leave. He approached Sunako, standing behind her. She didn't flinch when he lightly pressed his scalpel to her throat. "When the women come to get you, I can guarantee you, if you don't behave, the Card Master will _not _be so forgiving next time. If you're lucky, I might be the one who has to kill you."

He removed the scalpel, which had caught a small drop of blood. He licked the blood off the blade and Cassian cleaned the slight wound and bandaged her neck. "He's not kidding, you know."

Sunako rolled her eyes…

The revered spiritual medium Crehador knocked on the door. He had gotten a telegram just an hour ago urgently begging him to hurry to the Hargreaves' mansion as soon as he could.

The nature of the telegram certainly seemed rather…urgent was the only word Crehador could think of.

The door opened and Riff led him into the house. The disowned brat from the Gabriel barony was sitting in a recliner chair. The Earl himself was on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Am I missing something?" Crehador asked. "Or did someone—"

"Don't finish that thought," Oscar interrupted. "Cain's lover ran off—or was kidnapped, we aren't sure which."

"I know she wouldn't run away," Cain murmured. "She wouldn't do that to me…"

"Master Cain…"

"I need to find her," Cain murmured.

Crehador raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do?"

Cain stood. "I never thought I'd actually need your help for something like this. Can you figure out what happened?"

Crehador stared at the Earl as if he had lost his mind. "What?"

"You're a medium, aren't you? Just look in her room and see if anything supernatural might point us in the right direction!"

Crehador shook his head and allowed Riff to take him to this…lover's room. Cain and Oscar followed him. Crehador did not say a word, but he was convinced that Cain might have lost his mind.

The room showed no sign of disturbance. But upon entering the room, he felt something…something was telling him what happened. Crehador put his hand on the vanity.

"She sat here, letting a maid brush her hair." He retraced her steps. He stopped at the bed. "She was in bed for a while before she realized something was off."

"Off?" Oscar asked.

"A presence," Crehador clarified. He walked around the bed to the window. "The window was open. She got up to see if she could find the presence outside—the struggle was right here," he said, stepping onto the balcony."

"What happened?"

"A sack was put over her head. She struggled, even tried to scream, but the person knocked her against the wall. Right here," Crehador said, touching the wall that Sunako was thrown against. "She lost consciousness instantly."

"Can you tell who it was?"

"No, but it was stealthy enough for me to think that it might be Delilah."

Cain's hands curled into fists. He slammed one of his fists into the wall. "Damn it!"

"Master Cain!"

"Why the hell did I think it'd be safe to take her to a ball?!"

"Master Cain, calm down!" Cain glared at Riff. The three older men backed away from the teenager.

"And if she's dead? If she's dead, Riff, don't even _consider_ stopping me—I'll kill every last one of them!"

"Cain…" Oscar began, he stopped when Cain turned his scathing gaze on him. He shook his head. "Despite what anyone says, you've been tamed…alright. We already wasted too much time. We have a damsel in distress to find."

Cain's expression mellowed. "Oscar?"

"Look, you're a mess. Get cleaned up and let's go save your girl." Riff took Cain to do just that.

"How? We don't know where Delilah is," Crehador snapped. Oscar smiled.

"The police exist for a reason," Oscar reminded the medium. "I in fact know a willing group that would gladly help us find her. All we need to know is what she looks like."

"Asian; long black hair and bangs; petite; wearing only night clothes…shouldn't be too hard to spot at all."

Oscar's eyes widened. "She's Asian?!"

Crehador rolled his eyes and left the room. Oscar followed him, asking too many questions.

"I don't know her! All I know is what I saw!"

"But…Asian?! Good God, she must be gorgeous!" Oscar wondered.

"She was," Crehador said. "But she must be something really different to have caught Earl Hargreaves." Oscar nodded his head. "All we need is a name."

"Sunako Nakahara," Cain said, striding towards them, fresh and crisp. His eyes were alight in a raging fire, he did not smile. Covering his mouth with a scarf and the rest of his face in a top hat, Cain led the group out of the house.

"Cain, shouldn't we notify the police?" Oscar asked.

"Riff had a maid take care of it already," Cain snapped, "now that I know that we're dealing with Delilah…" he trailed off, but he didn't need to finish.

Just knowing she was captured by Delilah was terrifying enough.


	9. 8 Sway

Chapter 8: Sway

Sunako sat across from Alexis, who eyed her with the same stare that Cain had.

Unlike with Cain, Sunako was disgusted with it and glared back, chin high and her eyes challenging.

"Miss…Sunako," he began, drumming his fingers against the hard wood table. "Are you aware that you have fallen for the devil?"

Sunako glared. "No, I figured that the devil was his father."

"He did not tell you his lineage?"

"I wouldn't either," Sunako growled. "If I had a father like you."

Alexis smirked. "What about his mother?" Sunako blinked. "Never said a thing about her, did he?" Alexis picked up a knife and examined it. "His mother was my older sister." He set the knife down and looked at Sunako. "Are you disgusted of him?"

"No," Sunako said. "It's not his fault you're twisted enough to sleep with your sister. I'm more disgusted by you. Even if Cain was born out of marriage or incest or whatever else, the one at fault is you."

As she spoke, the smirk that was on the Card Master's face had slowly vanished. "Do you not know of his crimes?"

"What crimes? Don't you mean _you're _crimes? You're the child abusing, incestuous, immoral lout!" Sunako shouted. "I may be odd, I've even been questioned if I really was human, but _you…_you're a demon! Go to hell where you belong!"

While Sunako ranted, Alexis stood and strode hastily towards her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her out of her chair and out the door.

"Jezebel!" he shouted. He saw a maid and threw Sunako at her. "Send her back to Jezebel, right now, or so help me…" he never finished his threat as a maid guided Sunako away from the enraged Card Master.

Sunako bit her lip to keep the tears from streaming down her face. _I won't give them the pleasure of seeing me cry_, Sunako thought, _I won't cry._

_But, damn, it hurt…_Sunako rubbed her head where Alexis had grabbed her hair and yanked her out of the dining room. The maid knocked on Jezebel's door. Cassian opened it.

"Finished already?"

"I got off lucky," Sunako growled, still rubbing her head as she entered. She sat in a chair and covered her eyes, breathing deeply. _Don't cry. _Jezebel was reading.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Cassian snapped. "Lucky is an understatement! I don't know what you said to him, but it's got to be by some miracle that you're still in one piece."

Jezebel looked up from his book. "What did you do?"

Sunako smirked. "I yelled at him and told him to go to hell."

"Yep," he said, "it's a miracle that you're still alive, if not broken. I'm sure you didn't get off that easy, though."

Sunako rubbed the top of her head and winced. "He pulled me out of the room by my hair."

Cassian winced and rubbed his own head. "I know the feeling," he said with a dry smile. Jezebel marked his place and set the book on the table.

"Next time, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Sunako looked at him. "You won't be so lucky next time. It's still a fathom to most of us that you're still alive."

"Until they realize that you're in the Doctor's care."

"Next time, you might be sent to someone else—you'll be broken: tortured, raped, mutilated, and only God knows what else."

"How can you just let that man do what he does?" Sunako snapped.

"The same could be said to many people here," Cassian said. "We're all criminals of the worst kind. We work under Alexis Hargreaves and God knows what he's done."

Sunako stood and approached Jezebel, who had returned to his book. "Alexis Hargreaves…he's your father too, right?"

"Yes. He is."

"Has he whipped you too?"

Jezebel froze. He looked at her coldly. "That is not your concern," he growled.

"I've seen Cain's scars, Doctor," she said, sitting at the other end of the table. "And I know for a fact that a father does _not_ hurt his children like that."

"How would you know?"

"My father would never have done something so cruel to me or any sibling I had—if I had siblings," Sunako said. "My father fought a bear once and lived. I don't remember the exact details, but from what I've been told, I wanted to make friends with the bear, so my father beat it into submission. He's always been a kind and sweet father, if not a little protective."

"What does any of this have to do with my relationship with my father?"

Sunako stood, "That man you call your father—Cain's father, Mary Weather's father—he may biologically be your father, but he does not deserve to be a father." She walked to the shelf and examined Jezebel's collection of oddities.

The Mad Doctor stared at the girl.

Was he totally convinced by what she said? _No._ Did she have a point? _Yes._ Was she brave? _More stupid, but I guess. _

Sunako had not realized that she had helped Jezebel reach enlightenment.


	10. 9 Change of Heart

Chapter 9: Change of Heart

Another day passed. Each meal, Sunako would dine with Alexis and push her luck.

That night, Sunako returned to Jezebel and Cassian, with her eye swelling. The two men had, in the time they already knew Sunako, become quite affectionate for the girl in a brotherly way.

It was all Jezebel could do to keep Cassian from getting in trouble himself as he tended Sunako's black eye.

Jezebel didn't tell Sunako, and had Cassian keep silent, that he was concocting a plan to help her escape.

He knew exactly where to take her and how to get her out, but they had to have her survive one day more for appearances. In helping her escape, Jezebel would finally sever his ties from his father and Delilah.

He wasn't sure how long they'd be able to hide her once they escaped. He understood that Cain—he scowled thinking of his half-brother—was quite enamored with the Sunako and that she was enamored with Cain.

Even if Jezebel hated Cain, he had come to care for the macabre-loving girl he currently tended too.

"Keep that on your eye," he said, once he pressed a cloth with ice wrapped inside it on Sunako's eye, "to ease the swelling." Sunako did so.

What really amazed Jezebel was that the girl had not cried once since she awoke almost a day and a half before. There were times he thought she was about to, but she had a great will. Not one tear even escaped her lashes.

"You should really stop making him angry," Cassian urged once he had calmed down. "You're only getting terribly beaten. Next time, he might actually give you to someone else."

"What does he think you two are doing to me?"

"Obviously not enough," Jezebel muttered, "since you keep pushing him to the edge."

"Well excuse me," Sunako snapped. "I can't stand being near him without wanting to rip out his own eyes."

Jezebel smiled. "Let me know if you succeed, I'll clear a space for them on my shelf." Sunako laughed dryly.

"I'll bring them to you when it happens. He might be dead too, hopefully."

Jezebel and Cassian snickered. Sunako picked up her book (_A Compendium of Europe's Most Historical Monsters_) and resumed reading with one eye while the other was covered with the ice.

Cassian turned to Jezebel. "Are you still going to…"

"Yes," Jezebel said, "tomorrow night if not sooner." He glanced at Sunako. "And I'll have to talk to…my brother."

"Really?"

"At least make sure he knows that if he doesn't want her…"

Cassian smirked like the Cheshire Cat. "And what have we here?" he grinned. "Has the mad Dr. Disraeli fallen in love?"

Jezebel shrugged. "Maybe I have," he said. "Not that I'd know…"

But he did…

That morning, Sunako was dragged by the arm—a nice change even if it did hurt, she thought—to a room by Alexis. He tossed her inside. "Do what you will, but keep her alive!" he shouted inside to whoever else was there.

Sunako turned around to see where she was. It was a room full of dolls. Sunako wasn't sure what Alexis planned, but she kept her guard up.

One doll stood and began to walk towards her.

"_Don't you want to play?"_ a voice echoed.

Sunako raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I don't like dolls—unless you have anatomical models, I won't play with you."

"_So naïve,"_ the voice said. Another doll jumped up and walked over to Sunako. Its lifeless eyes stared at her and its cold hand caressed her cheek.

Sunako whacked the doll away.

"I don't know who you are, but maybe we can talk," Sunako suggested. "Why do you work with that man?"

"_Why indeed."_

"Personally, you seem to like pointless things," Sunako said, picking up a normal sized porcelain doll. "Such pointless, stupid things."

"_Watch your tongue!" _

"Oh?"

"_You're in enough trouble as it is, little girl."_

"I'm not scared of some coward who hides and has his dolls do the dirty work for him."

A third doll stood. The three dolls began to dance around Sunako. Sunako looked at the doll she had in her hands and shook her head, sighing. "What a fool," Sunako mumbled under her breath. She looked around. "Do you have a name?"

"_You can simply call me the Puppet-Master._"

"Oh really," Sunako said. "I doubt that's your real name."

"_Oh don't worry, love,"_ the Puppet-Master said,_ "I'll tell you my name when you're broken before me."_

"Then I guess I'm not going to find out," Sunako said. "I'm not easy to break."

The Puppet-Master laughed. _"You will break, my dear," _he said, _"Even if I have to break you myself without my precious dolls." _The three dolls pulled out swords, two for each and Sunako breathed deeply. She set the doll she had in her hand down and waited for the three dolls to attack her.

Soon enough they did and Sunako "danced" along with their movements.

It was rather difficult, but impressive none the less—Sunako had not fought three on one before. She got out of the circle and the dolls chased after her. She grabbed a doll and threw it at the three killing dolls. The doll was torn to shreds.

Sunako noticed that she had several scratches on her arms and legs and each scratch dripped with a little bit of blood.

"_You little bitch! What have you done!?"_

"Let me out right now, or I'll destroy every doll you have!" Sunako shouted around the room. Something attacked her from behind.

"Don't," the Puppet-Master growled in her ear, having pinned Sunako to the wall, "threaten me, brat."

He was dressed in a tuxedo and wore an intricately patterned mask that was black with gold and green vine and leaf designs. He traced a gloved finger down her cheek and her neck. "I might as well have to do this the old fashioned way," he muttered. "I'm not supposed to kill you anyway—but there is at least one way to break a strong woman." His gloved hand caressed Sunako's chest.

Sunako growled, tensing under his touch. The Puppet-Master turned her around and kept one hand on her throat as the other hand slid down her body—soft and caressing.

But Sunako—somehow—remembered that she had been in a similar situation before. But when!? Where!?

She kneed the Puppet-Master in a vital area and he released his hold on her, holding his groin in pain. Sunako ran to the door. It was locked. She turned and went to the other wall, searching for a way out.

A door on her right opened and Cassian beckoned her. Sunako ran to him and into the passage.

After closing the door, Sunako slid to the ground and sighed. Then she began to laugh. "Oh Kami," she giggled.

"What's so funny!?" Cassian shouted. "Have you gone mad? He was going to rape you! And look at those cuts!"

"I know," Sunako laughed. "I'm relieved you came! How'd you know where I was?"

"Jezebel heard that you were taken to the Puppet-Master this time and he sent me to go get you. Come on, he's waiting."

Sunako stood, and followed Cassian. They met with Jezebel after a few minutes. He had a bag and a brief-case.

"What's going on?" Sunako asked looking at Cassian, then at Jezebel.

"We're getting you out of here," Jezebel said shortly, taking her hand and they continued on their way, going further downwards and deep underground.

"Why are you helping me?" Sunako asked them. Neither answered, but Jezebel squeezed her hand reassuringly. They stopped at a boat. Cassian got in first. With her free hand, Sunako let Cassian guide her in while Jezebel supported her with her hand that he already had in his.

Jezebel followed. Both men eased the boat away from its ties and moved forward. "This goes straight to the Thames River," Jezebel told her. "Once we're out, you'll be halfway to freedom."

Sunako looked at him. "Why are you helping me?" asked again. "Jezebel, please tell me."

He still didn't answer.

Sunako didn't know how long they were floating in the filthy water, but when they finally entered the bright sunlight, the sun was at high noon. People walked about the river, not paying much attention to them.

They floated downriver for a while more in silence. When they docked, Cassian got out first and helped Sunako step out of the boat before Jezebel did so himself.

"By now, I'm sure people are looking for you," Jezebel said to Sunako, cupping her face in his hands. "Go—whatever you do, don't look back."

"What about you two."

"Cassian and I agreed that he'd go with you. He's the older of us and can get you out of any situation if anything happens."

"Wait…you're older?" Sunako asked Cassian.

"And what are you going to do?" Cassian asked Jezebel—this was not discussed before.

Jezebel shook his head. "I don't know," he said. Jezebel glanced at Sunako. "If…if Cain doesn't treat you right," he began. Sunako's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Come find me."

Jezebel took out a money pouch and shoved it into Cassian's hands.

"Jez—"

"Go!" Jezebel shoved them and Cassian grabbed Sunako's hand, pulling her away. Sunako looked back once and Jezebel turned away from her.

Jezebel turned to look at a cloaked figure standing high above them in the distance. The figure raised a bow and arrow. Jezebel opened his arms wide, accepting the poison arrow that pierced his chest. As he fell back, he took out his scalpel and tossed it with deadly precision and accuracy at the shooter. She fell down, clutching her neck.

People rushed to get him to the hospital.

_Forgive me, Sunako,_ Jezebel thought as he lay on a hospital bed. _I didn't mean to lie to you…_

He closed his eyes and succumbed to death.

* * *

yes...i killed Jezebel...i bow my head in shame v.v

thanks for reading!


	11. 10 White Chapel

Chapter 10: White Chapel

Sunako didn't know how long she and Cassian ran. They didn't stop running until it was dark.

"Well, not exactly where the Doctor would have liked me to take you, but no one will find us here," Cassian said.

"Where are we?" Sunako asked, looking about the rundown buildings, people going about in strange manner—women dressed scantily, and wearing shoes that were several sizes too big and so on.

"White Chapel," Cassian said shortly. "Not a safe place, but probably the safest we can get to for now. Come on," he led her into the Ten Bells, a pub that was overcrowded and dimly lit.

Cassian ordered two bowls of soup and a bottle of ale for himself and Sunako. Sunako stayed close to Cassian, feeling odd around the people who just stared at her as though she was some sort of display in a zoo.

"'Ello, luv," a drunkard said, coming up to them, grabbing Sunako's wrist. "Whatcher doin' with that sort of face? Whatcher think ya are?"

Sunako raised her free hand to hit the man, but Cassian threw a knife at the man, grazing his cheek. "Get your hands off her," Cassian warned. The man scowled at Cassian and reached to grab Cassian's collar. But he cried out and pulled away, holding his hand.

Another knife was embedded in the drunkard's hand.

"Next time," Cassian said, handling a third knife, I'll get your head." He smirked, "Trust me, I wish I really was bluffing."

The man ran out of the pub.

"Wow, are you a…sharpshooter or something?" Sunako asked him. Cassian shrugged.

"I guess you could say that," Cassian said. Sunako sat beside him and began to eat her soup.

"Are you really older than Jezebel? I thought you were twelve."

Cassian flushed. "I'm thirty-five."

Sunako stared at him. Cassian was at least five feet tall. His face was still soft featured and he certainly looked youthful. She examined his hair. Not one strand was grey.

"Seriously?" Sunako asked.

"Seriously," Cassian answered.

"You're not joking?"

"Not one bit."

"But…how?"

Cassian filled up his glass with ale. "The pituitary gland didn't activate when I hit thirteen. I've been like this since I was a teenager. Driven from home, joined a circus—I was pretty much what you'd call a freak. I joined Delilah after some time and worked under the Doctor—who was pretty much a kid. I worked with him because he promised to fix my problem. The only way to do that would be to find the ideal body and perform a surgery."

"Eh?"

"Someone that matches me, so to speak," Cassian clarified.

"Oh," Sunako said, "how…strange…I guess…"

"Don't strain yourself, Miss," Cassian said. "I'm quite used to people getting this reaction."

Sunako nodded, eating her soup. She was getting a headache from the very thought of the man, whom she thought was a very mature boy, was actually twenty years older than her.

"We'll find a place to stay tonight," Cassian said, "then I'll take you back to the Hargreaves' mansion."

Sunako nodded. After they finished eating, Cassian paid for the food and they left. "Where do we go?"

"There," Cassian said, pointing at an inn. "It's shabby, but it'll do for just a night." They entered the inn and were shown a room. Cassian went outside to speak to the manager while Sunako dressed for bed.

_Just one more night, _Sunako thought as she made a bed on the couch, _I'm almost home, Cain. Just one more night…_

When Cassian returned, Sunako had fallen asleep on the couch. He sighed wishing she'd have taken the bed—it wasn't proper for a lady to sleep on a couch—but he dared not wake her. As he climbed into the covers, he thought he heard Sunako whimper.

He froze for a moment waiting to see if she made any more noise. She didn't, so he passed it off as his imagination.

Even so, it bothered him that after all this time, now that Sunako was so close to being back to her lover, she would finally start to cry…

Sunako woke early. Cassian was still asleep. She rubbed her sore neck and shoulders. She had slept in a corset and she doubted she'd be able to breathe properly for a while.

She took slow, deep breaths to refill her lungs, but her ribs hurt and her head felt fuzzy. Closing her eyes, Sunako leaned back on the couch, covering her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at Cassian again.

He groaned and turned in his sleep. She wished she knew what time it was. Sunako stood and swooned. She supported herself on the couch with her hand and clutched her ribs with her other.

Cassian woke and looked at her. He blinked and his half asleep expression turned to concern. "Sunako?" Cassian asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "My ribs just…" _hurt._

Sunako opened her eyes and looked at Cassian. "What happened?"

"You fainted," he told her. "Don't tell me you actually _slept_ in that thing."

Sunako bit her lip, "Well…"

Cassian shook his head. "Are you trying to break your ribs?"

"No, but I know I couldn't possibly take it off myself and…well…" she blushed. "I would have asked if you minded, but…"

"Ah," Cassian said, flushing. "I see. I can see how that'd cause worry."

Sunako eased herself up and noticed that her corset was on the couch—and ruined. She looked at Cassian, who blushed further.

"I had to do something to get you to start breathing again."

"It's fine," Sunako said. "It's just…what do I do for clothing now?"

Cassian furrowed his brow in thought; then snapped his fingers. "Stay here. Keep the door closed and the windows closed. No one comes in for any reason unless it's me. I'll let you know it's me. But whatever you do—"

"Stay here," Sunako finished for him.

"Clever girl," Cassian said, leaving the room. Sunako locked it and checked the windows before sitting on the couch.

It was actually relieving being able to breathe properly for once, Sunako noted.

She straitened the room to pass time.

Just before she had finished, Cassian returned. "It's me," he said after knocking.

Sunako cautiously opened the door and Cassian came in, holding a box.

"Did you…"

"Yes," he said, handing the box to her. "I also asked a girl to come help you get your new corset on."

Sunako opened the box and stared at the dress. It was made of red velvet and quite simple from what Sunako was normally allowed to wear—in Delilah and in the Hargreaves' home.

The coat was the exact same as the skirt. The top was a simple white blouse.

The hat was the kind that would require Sunako's hair to be pinned up before donning. It was burgundy like the gloves and was decorated with pink decorative roses. Though Sunako hated pink, she didn't feel as though she had the right to complain.

The corset was almost exactly like her previous corset, save that it was white instead of a faint shade of pink.

There was another knock on the door. "That's her," Cassian said. "I'll go get some breakfast while you dress."

"Thank you, Cassian."

Cassian shrugged and left. The girl was about Sunako's age. Her hair was gold and her eyes were a bright blue. Her face was small and plain.

She stared at Sunako briefly, but then shrugged and helped Sunako into the corset. The brief luxury of breathing properly was soon snuffed and Sunako hissed in her breath.

"There you are, Miss," the girl said once Sunako was dressed.

"Thank you ever so much."

"No need, I'm just staying till I get my pay."

Sunako sighed. "Cassian has the money, so you'll have to wait a moment."

"That's alright. I've never seen an Asian girl this close before," the girl said. "I'm Eliza."

"Sunako."

"Sunako…such an odd name…heh…I've heard rumors that someone in the noble's class had taken an Asian girl into his home. It's been the talk of the city!"

Sunako blushed. "Oh…how strange that a respectable nobleman would take in an Asian girl."

"Yes, isn't it? It's bound to cause a scandal!"

Cassian returned with food. He gave Eliza five pennies and she left after thanking him greatly.

"Where'd you find her?"

"She's an Unfortunate. I told her I'd pay her more than she'd make in a good night if she helped me. She said a good night's usually two pennies, so I figured five pennies would be fair enough."

Sunako had no idea what an Unfortunate was, but didn't question him further. He handed her half a loaf of bread and a bottle of ale.

"I know this isn't what you're probably used to as far as a decent breakfast," Cassian said apologetically, "but it's the best we can do for now."

"It's not a big deal to me," Sunako said, eating her bread. "It's actually sort of relieving."

Once they finished eating, Cassian paid the inn-keeper and they set out for the Hargreaves' Mansion. Cassian flagged down a cabby and he and Sunako entered.

"Where to?"

"Hargreaves' Mansion," Cassian said, "and quickly."

The cabby began to move at a normal speed and Cassian shook his head. "Oh well," he mouthed to Sunako.

Cassian and Sunako were alert most of the way back, but no incident happened. They didn't see or run into Jezebel either, which worried Cassian a little bit, but he quickly passed it off.

The cabby pulled up to the mansion and he helped Sunako out while Cassian paid him his due. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door madly.

A moment later, Claire answered the door and screamed. "Ms. Sunako! Oh thank heaven! You're safe!"

Claire stepped aside and let Sunako and Cassian enter the house. "I'll go put on some tea, for you and your friend," she said. "And I'll inform Ms. Mary Weather—"

"What of Cain?"

Claire stopped and turned to Sunako. "Why, he left two days ago around noon with Riff, Mr. Crehador, and Mr. Gabriel to save you. They figured you were taken by Delilah—were you?"

"I was, but Cassian and Dr. Disraeli helped me escape."

Claire froze. "Dr. Disraeli…helped you?" She looked at Cassian. "Then you are…"

Cassian shook his head. "About that tea…"

"Right," Claire left, still a bit startled. Sunako and Cassian went to the parlor.

"Do you think they've found Delilah by now?"

"Probably," Cassian agreed. "I can go back and tell them you're safe here, but someone would have to come back with me."

"I'll go," Sunako said.

"Not for your life," Cassian snapped. "After all the work the doctor and I did to get you out, you're staying right here. I'll ask one of the Earl's man-servants to come with me."

"But I—"

"No!" Cassian shouted. "Listen to me, Ms. Sunako, if you go back, how would it be any less different than whether or not I didn't get you out? You're staying here."

Sunako glared at him. "You must be mad!"

"I know that," Cassian said, "why would I work with the man known as the Mad Doctor otherwise? But just because I'm mad doesn't mean I'm mad enough to put you _back_ in danger! Your lover _and _the Doctor would have my head!"

Sunako leaned back in her chair and Claire brought tea for both of them. "Ms. Mary's in the library if you want to meet her later, Miss."

"Thank you," Sunako said, drinking her tea. Cassian stood and went to explore.

_I have to go back,_ Sunako decided. _I have to get—but what Cassian said is true…but how can I stay here when Cain has risked his own life to go save me?_

For several minutes Sunako debated with herself in this way before she decided to go and talk to Mary.

* * *

Yes...it's a tad late. Sorry everyone. But it's here now! Hope you enjoyed.


	12. 11 Return

Chapter 11: Return

Sunako dressed in trousers and a man's dress shirt. She hid her hair up in a newsie's hat and her face in a scarf. She had borrowed shoes from one of the servant's sons.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mary asked her. "Cassian will be furious!"

"I have to," Sunako said. "So long as he doesn't realize it's me, it'll be fine."

"But what if he finds out before you even have the chance to leave?" Martha asked. "Goodness knows, if he does you'll be stuck, here."

Sunako ignored her as she finished hiding her face.

Sunako kept her face hidden as they returned.

"Sunako," Mary said. Sunako looked at the young girl. "Be careful."

"I will," Sunako said before joining Cassian outside. Thankfully Cassian didn't talk to her as they returned to Delilah let alone look at her.

Delilah's hideout, to Sunako's surprise, was more elaborate than she thought. They entered the grand warehouse and hid from the members of both Major and Minor Arcana.

Cassian and Sunako headed for the inner areas of the warehouse (though Sunako had to remind herself that that's what it really was).

"Oi," Cassian hissed at her. "There they are," he said, pointing at what seemed to be Riff in disguise. "Come on."

They crept towards him. When he turned to them, Sunako was then beyond certain that it was Riff—no doubt of it.

Riff tensed. "She's safe," Cassian said, "you know who I mean."

"Where is she?" Riff asked, looking at Sunako.

"At the manor," Cassian answered.

"No, she's not," Riff said. Sunako blanched. How did he know? Cassian blinked and looked at Sunako. "As you can see, she's still here."

Sunako glared at Riff, but lowered her scar. "Thanks a lot!"

"Sunako," Cassian hissed. "I told you to stay at the mansion!"

"As if I'd actually stay there when Cain's risking his life here," Sunako countered. "I'm not some helpless damsel, Cassian! I'm a Japanese woman. I'm braver than you think."

"I know that, but there's bravery and then there's stupidity!"

"If you were back at the mansion, Ms. Sunako," Riff said, "you should have stayed."

"What do you two think I am!?" Sunako shouted.

"Keep quiet!" Cassian hissed, pulling them further into the room. "Do you want to get caught again?" he snapped at Sunako.

Sunako ignored him. "Where's Cain?" she whispered.

Riff pointed out the door and down the hall. "He'll be back in about two minutes," Riff said, "he told me to keep a lookout."

Cassian snorted. Sunako glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just the irony is just too great," Cassian muttered.

Riff blinked, but showed no emotion to what he just said. Someone knocked on the door and Riff got a gun out before opening it. Cain entered with Oscar and Crehador.

"She's not here," Cain growled. "Crehador, are you sure it was Delilah?"

"Master Cain—"

"I'm dead sure. Maybe she's on another floor."

"Master Cain—"

"But you said you felt her presence all over that one room."

"Do you want to check that room again?"

"Master—"

"Why not?" Cain said. "Maybe we overlooked something."

"Master Cain!" Riff shouted.

"What?" Cain snapped. Riff turned him around and pointed at Sunako, who was trying not to laugh. Cain turned around and glared at Riff. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I tried to; you were too engrossed in your conversation with Mr. Crehador to listen."

Sunako giggled. Cassian remained impassive, shaking his head. "What idiots," he muttered. "Now that you know she's safe, are we ready to go?"

There was a short, almost silent affirmative and Cassian led them to the back of the room where he checked the wall for a secret opening.

"What will feeling the wall do?" Oscar asked, slightly peeved.

"There are numerous secret passages around here," Cassian said. "We'll use them to get out of here."

"_We_?" Cain asked.

"Yes, _we_," Cassian snapped. "You're precious lover got out just yesterday and just had to come back to find you and get you out of here."

Cain looked at Sunako who nodded. "That…that was the stupidest thing you must have done!"

"I've probably done stupider things," Sunako said, "I just don't remember."

"No," Cain said, "I'm sure this beats every stupid thing you've ever done."

"Can we just go?" Cassian snapped, holding the door open for them. Cain pushed Sunako in first, and then he followed her. After Cain came Crehador, Oscar, Riff, and finally Cassian.

Cassian led them back under ground to the sewers.

"Good Lord! It stinks something awful!" Oscar grumbled, holding his handkerchief to his nose.

Sunako blinked. "I guess I didn't notice it last time," she said.

The others glanced at her scrutinizing her angrily.

_Then why the hell did you come back!?_ The gazes screamed. Sunako sighed and followed Cassian into the water.

"Ew, ew, ew," Oscar mumbled under his breath. Sunako giggled. _He reminds me of Yuki and Ranmaru…who were they again?_

They had not gotten far enough when shouts began to echo off the walls. Cain grabbed Sunako's hand and everyone began to run, but their pursuers surrounded them before they could reach the Thames River.

Sacks were pulled over their heads and Sunako felt herself bound and hoisted into strong arms. She thrashed about, but was not released…

The sack was pulled off of her head and she squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Sunako tried to move, but she was handcuffed to a chair.

_What happened? _The day's events flashed through her mind and she struggled against her chains.

"Don't bother," Alexis said, tilting her chin up with the handle of his whip. "You're not leaving so easily this time."

Sunako spat in his face; the back of Alexis' hand collided with her cheek with an echoing _smack!_

It stung, but Sunako only hissed in a breath. Alexis stalked off to the center of the room. Sunako spat out blood that swelled in her mouth.

She looked up to see Oscar and Riff chained just as she was, but standing instead of chained to a chair like she was.

"Why the hell am I getting special treatment?" Sunako asked herself.

She heard the whip crack and a strangled cry. Sunako whipped her head around to look at Alexis, her eyes wide.

"Cain…Cain!" she shouted, struggling with her cuffs. Another crack of the whip; another suppressed scream.

Sunako kept struggling, trying to free herself. If it was rope or leather, she'd have freed herself by now, but chains were much different to handle.

_Riff… Cassian…where are you…_

Sunako's wrists were cut and she kicked—one ankle was chained to the chair.

"Stop!" Sunako shrieked in her native tongue. "He's your son! How could you do this!?"

Alexis didn't pay her any heed, but raised the whip over his head again.

_I can't get free! Someone please save him! Kyouhei could do it! Kyouhei! Kyouhei please! Save him! Kyouhei! Cain's going to die! Kyouhei! Yuki! Ranmaru! Takenaga! _

"OBACHAN!! OTOUSAN!!" Sunako screamed, finally letting her tears flow. "CICI! CICI! ONEGAI! CICI HELP HIM! CAIN!"

Jareth grabbed a crystal that had began to glow and stared into its depths. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Sunako chained to a chair. Cain, himself, was chained to the ground. He was being whipped by his father.

"CAIN!"

_I wish I could save him...I wish we were safe again…_Sunako's inner thoughts screamed at him.

"As you wish," Jareth said, tossing the ball in the air. "It's time to come home, Sunako."

Sunako felt the chains melt on her hands. The chair vanished and she was standing. She didn't care how, but she began to run towards Cain, but the ground under her vanished and sucked at her, pulling her down. As she struggled to grab onto something to keep her from falling, she saw time begin to rewind…

Sunako opened her eyes.

She was in her bed. Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, and Josephine looked at her. Her room was littered in books with gruesome pictures of witch trials, gore and murder photos, and so much more. The door opened and Takenaga came in.

In his hand was a tray. On the tray were a tea pot, some onigiri, and a tea cup. He set the tray on her bedside table and sat beside her.

"Sunako-chan," Takenaga said, "are you alright?"

"Uh…I…"

"We're really, really sorry. We'll be more considerate from now on," he said, embracing her in a one-arm brotherly hug. "You can be glad summer's coming up though. It should be easier then."

"I doubt it, but thanks anyway."

"I asked Noi-chan if she'd mind taking you to London instead of me on the first week of vacation. You look like you'd need the vacation, Sunako-chan."

"I…" Sunako thought about it for a moment. "Alright. Thanks Takenaga-kun, but are you sure it's alright for me to take your ticket?"

"Yeah, I don't really like London anyway," Takenaga said, smiling. "I've been there already and once was enough. I'll let Noi-chan know you'd like to go."

He left the room and Sunako poured herself some tea. Sipping it, she was glad to find it was green tea. Green tea always calmed her down.

She took a bite of onigiri and little by little, tears spilled over all over again.

_Why am I crying? It wasn't that bad of a day. But I have a feeling something awful happened that I'm forgetting. But I know it wasn't something I wanted to forget—what was it!_

_

* * *

_

wow! just one chapter left...so sad...


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mr. and Mrs. Kasahara followed Sunako and Noi from a close distance.

"Okasan," Noi said, "can we go to Nero for some coffee?"

"You've really gotten fond of coffee, Noi, dear. If you're not careful you'll stain your teeth."

"I'll be careful, Okasan, onegai?"

Mrs. Kasahara sighed and looked at her husband. He shrugged. "I don't see why not. What about you, Sunako-chan?"

"Sure," Sunako said. They entered the coffee shop and made their orders. Sunako and Noi liked the coffee because of the chocolate they added to it.

Chocolate was a good compliment to coffee.

Sunako sat down at the table with her coffee and the barista came back with coffee cake for her.

"Eh?" both girls said.

"Compliments of the gentleman in the corner," the barista said, glancing at the gentleman she mentioned.

It was a boy with black sleek hair, deep green eyes, and the palest skin both Sunako and Noi had ever seen.

"He looks like a Loli-Goth, doesn't he, Sunako-chan?" Noi asked. "Scary."

"Cool," Sunako muttered.

He was dressed in baggy jeans, but a tight black t-shirt with "DEATH" written in bold red letters across his chest. He had four piercings: one on each ear, a nose ring and a lip piercing. His feet had buckled combat boots and his hands were gloved in leather.

When he caught Sunako's eyes, he smirked; his eyes had a wolfish grin playing in their depths.

"Ooh, Sunako-chan you're so popular!" Noi giggled.

"I'm not so sure your parents would approve," Mrs. Kasahara said. The barista waited for Sunako's answer.

"Tell him I'm flattered, and thanks."

The barista smiled and went to give him the message.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Noi asked. "What about Kyouhei?"

"Noi, it's not happening, trust me. No matter what you do, I don't like—nor have I ever or ever will like—Kyouhei."

"I think it's your fault becoming a Gothic Lolita, Sunako-chan."

"I can't help it! Besides, Obachan would be thrilled to see I'm wearing more dresses."

"Noi shook her head. "I don't know, Sunako-chan."

"Hey." Sunako and Noi turned to the boy. He smiled. "I might be wrong, but do I know you? You look really familiar."

"I don't think so," Sunako said, smiling brightly at him. "I'm just here with my friend," she said. Noi smiled at him as well, but more nervously. "First time in London, I'm afraid. I'm Sunako, by the way."

"Chris Heath," he said, holding his hand out to Sunako. Sunako clasped it confidently. "Funny, I swear I met you somewhere.

"Chris!"

"Damn," Chris muttered.

"What is it?"

"My brother's here," he said. A tall man, crisply dressed approached them and grabbed Chris by the scruff of his neck, but it obviously didn't hurt him. "Aren't you supposed to get Mary?"

"I already did, she said she wanted to go over to Casey's."

"You _let_ her go to Casey's?"

"She's ten, Jon," Chris snapped. "I'm sure she's smart enough not to get in trouble. She said she'd call when she's ready to come home."

Jon sighed and looked at Noi and Sunako. He smirked. "Well," he said, "I see I'm being a pest."

"Yes, you are," Chris agreed. Jon walked away to the line and Sunako scooted further into the booth, giving Chris a place to sit. "So, first time in London?"

"Yes, we're from Japan," Noi said.

"I swear I know you from somewhere," Chris said, looking at Sunako.

Now that Chris was next to Sunako, she began to wonder the same thing. She knew those eyes…green with flecks of gold.

Surely someone with eyes like that should be recognizable. "You know," she said. "I think we have. Maybe in a past life."

"Sunako! Do you even know what you're suggesting?" Noi cried.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you met in a past life, that's the same as…as…being soul mates!"

"Noi, calm down," Mr. Kasahara snapped.

"Sorry, Cici," Noi said quietly.

"That's a bit… er…"

"Crazy," Sunako finished.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

"But…" Noi's eyes lit up and she got over her fear of Chris. "But what if it's true! Maybe it's destiny playing out!"

"Noi-chan!" Sunako snapped. "Chill out!"

"Chris, don't you have homework," Jon said.

"It's done," Chris said. "I spent an hour at the library."

Jon shook his head. "If I leave you here, who knows if you'll come home."

Chris scowled. "Fine." He stood and looked at Sunako. "Nice meeting you, Sunako."

"Same here, Chris-kun."

Jon apologized to Noi's parents while Chris kissed Sunako's hand. Her eyes widened and memories flooded back into her head. _Cain… _"Cain?" Sunako whispered.

_Took you long enough,_ the eyes said to her. Chris and Jon—Cain and Jezebel—left the shop. Sunako held her hand to her chin and looked at the paper Chris sneaked into her hand.

She opened it. _I know which hotel you're staying at. I'll meet you there at eight. Jon won't bother at that time—graveyard shift for him tonight._

_It is him!_ Sunako mentally screamed.

"What is it, Sunako-chan?"

"Nothing," Sunako said, folding he paper again and pocketing it…

Sunako walked out of the room while Noi and her parents were discussing what to do next—they already agreed to go on the Jack the Ripper tour with Sunako—so she didn't mind what else they did.

Sunako checked her watch—three minutes to eight.

She hoped he wouldn't be late. Sunako stepped off the elevator and strode into the lobby. Chris was reclining on the couch as she drew near.

"Cain? Or is it Chris now?"

"It's Chris," he said, scooting over for her. "But for some reason, my brother, sister, and I remember everything in our past life."

"Are you still siblings now?"

"Yes. Orphans, actually," he said. "But this life has been significantly better."

"Does it get confusing when you see people you know?"

"Sometimes," Chris laughed. "Casey, for instance, is Cassian."

"Is that why Jez—Jon isn't too keen on having Mary hang out with him."

"Partly," Chris said. "Sunako," he looked at her intensely. Sunako blinked, slightly taken aback. "I know what I'm asking might be impossible, but just listen. I still love you. If…if you still feel the same for me, would you marry me when you graduate college?"

"Not high school?"

"Jon would throw a fit if I married in the middle of college to a high school graduate. He's trying, I'll give him credit. You know, for being a homicidal maniac in his past life."

"So he's a mother hen," Sunako summarized. Chris laughed.

"Yeah, that's a good comparison," he said. "So…"

"Yes."

"Huh!?"

"Yes, I will marry you after I've graduated college." Chris blinked, slightly shocked that she actually agreed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Er…yeah, I'm fine, just a bit taken aback. I was certain you'd say I was mad or something."

Sunako shrugged. "Love is weird. Especially at first sight."

"Never thought it'd happen to me."

"Or me," Sunako added.

Chris took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger. "I'll get you a better ring, I swear, but I guess this will have to do for now."

Sunako stared at the ring and giggled. "Are you crazy? This ring's just fine."

The skull grinned back at her.

Chris cupped her cheek and kissed Sunako. It was much different than the time Kyouhei kissed her. Sweet and loving and purposeful…

Jareth smirked. "See, Sarah, love, love at first sight does exist!"

Sarah glared at the grinning goblin king and shook her head. "I'll admit it's cute, Jareth, but seriously. I'm _NOT_ interested."

"But…but Sarah!"

"I wish I was back home, right now!"

With a poof, Sarah returned to her home. Jareth sighed. "I hate you right now, Cain Hargreaves!"

"Er, highness, his name's Christopher Heath now…"

That poor, poor goblin stank for the rest of his life.

* * *

yeah...I'm not to sure about the ending, but I wasn't sure how to fix it. Suggestions most welcome!

I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
